


inevitable

by dianna44



Series: tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Sappy, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianna44/pseuds/dianna44
Summary: tumblr prompt: Victor having a bad day and coming home and snapping at Yuuri. Cue little fight and makeup.  :)





	inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO SAPPY BY E

He’s usually not this emotional, not this irritated and annoyed and unjustly angry, but today proves otherwise. 

And this morning he woke up and Yuuri wasn’t by his side like he usually is, and he knows Yuuri just had to go the bathroom, but waking up and feeling the slightest of panic that Yuuri is gone is not the way Victor likes to wake up. 

He’s being overdramatic. As usual. 

He coaches now. And his tenth anniversary is coming up in three weeks, and fuck, he’s _old_ , isn’t he?

On his way to the rink, he spills his coffee on his shirt. 

Figures. 

At the rink, his skaters are particularly annoying today, two of them even having the audacity to show up late, giggling as they hold hands. 

(Victor knows he’s being a hypocrite. He and Yuuri used to do that kind of shit all the time. They still do. But Victor is annoyed today. And he isn’t that young anymore.)

He yells at them for being late, and he feels a slight pang of guilt when they both look down, ashamed, and unlock hands. 

(Damn.)

But he’s annoyed. His coffee spilled all over him, they were late, and Yuuri wasn’t by his side when he woke up. 

All stupid things, he reasons. He knows he’s being much too emotional for a man who’s almost, _fuck, forty_ , but he can’t _care_ today. 

He goes home irritated too. 

And his overdramatic ass slams the door shut as soon as he does. 

“Victor?” he hears Yuuri ask, and then there his husband is, confusion written all over his pretty face. 

“Yeah, I know,” he says. 

Yuuri frowns. “What’s wrong? What’s… what’s on your shirt?”

“Coffee,” he mutters, walking passed him. 

Yuuri is silent for a moment and Victor sighs. 

He goes over to their couch, plopping himself down. His back hurts for some reason. 

 _Probably because you’re getting old and ugly_ , he thinks, resigned as always when it comes to his fate. 

Yuuri’s hands are suddenly on his shoulders. 

“You’re tense,” he says, massaging for only a few brief seconds since Victor immediately leans forward.

He doesn’t have to look at Yuuri to see the hurt on his face. 

(He just didn’t want Yuuri treating him like… like he’s _old_.)

“Victor, what’s going on?” Yuuri asks, coming to the other side of the couch. 

Victor doesn’t respond and glares at the ground. 

“ _Victor._ ”

“ _What do you want?!_ ” Victor suddenly hisses, surprising both himself and his husband. 

(Fuck. Now Yuuri _hates_ him.)

“Why are you being an ass today?” Yuuri asks, not backing down. 

Victor looks up, meeting his gaze. Yuuri’s glare is somehow a mixture of irritation and worry, and that irritates Victor even more. 

“Why can’t you just leave me alone?”

“You’re my husband, Victor.”

“And when I’m old?” 

(And there it is. Victor’s stupid insecurities. His insecurities about his hair receding and the wrinkles he’s getting. His insecurities of Yuuri still looking like a damn model and leaving him for someone better.

He didn’t use to be _this_ insecure.)

Yuuri’s glare turns into slight confusion, worry, and then finally, understanding. 

Victor looks down when his expression softens. 

“Oh, Victor,” Yuuri says. 

Victor hates this. He hates feeling like this. And he wants so badly to say something something _something_ , but he doesn’t know _what_ to say. 

“This is about you turning forty, isn’t it?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Victor mutters, petulant. 

Yuuri sighs, but doesn’t say anything as he sits down next him. 

When Yuuri puts his head on Victor’s shoulder, something seems inevitable. Victor just feels like something is going to happen and it’s going to be _inevitable_ , and Victor tenses up in fear over what that might be. 

He turns his head to look at Yuuri who’s still resting his head on his shoulder. 

They don’t say anything for a few minutes and Victor takes the silence as a time to reflect on how immature he’s been today. He takes the silence to realize that his husband is leaning against him right now rather than saying anything to let him understand that he acknowledges Victor’s fear, but is with him regardless. 

“I’m sorry,” Victor finally says, heart heavy in his words. 

Yuuri hums softly before pulling his head up and gazing at Victor. 

“I know you’re worried about aging, Victor. Frankly, I don’t see _how_ since you’re still as gorgeous as always and you have a good stable foundation as well as a job that you love doing. But–”

“I’m worried you’ll leave me,” Victor admits. 

Yuuri doesn’t miss a beat. “Well, you’re an idiot.”

“What?”

“You’re. An. Idiot.”

Victor’s heart is racing racing racing and he feels that inevitable moment coming up he feels it he feels it it’s so close. 

“Victor, marrying you was the best thing I’ve ever done in my life. I love being with you. I love you. I love you so much, Victor, and there hasn’t been a single day where I’ve regretted marrying you. I don’t think, no… _I know_ , I never will. If you think something stupid like you getting older is going to stop that, you’re _wrong_. In fact, I fall in love with you more every day, idiot.”

Victor stares at him, tears welling up in his eyes against his will. 

Yuuri smiles at him, leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips. 

 _This is it this is it this is it_ this _is that inevitable moment_ , Victor thinks. 

“Victor, would you leave me because I’m getting older?”

Victor frowns. “Of course not.”

“So why would you think _I_ would? You’re _it_ for me, Vitya.”

And then Victor truly does understand and he laughs as he wipes away his tears. 

“I love you. I’m an idiot. I love you I love you I love you, _fuck_ , Yuuri, I _love_ you.”

They’re _inevitable._

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!! xxx all the love


End file.
